


unexpected child

by mayoho



Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Noble, courtly manners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: Geralt and Ciri run into Jaskier.
Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	unexpected child

“Geralt! You have a surprise child!” Jaskier shouted across the tavern in his carrying voice as he expertly weaved his way towards Geralt and Ciri. They had been lurking in a shadowed corner for most of Jaskier’s set, but Geralt couldn’t fault the man for not noticing them while he was busy performing.

“Or,” Jaskier dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper (a real whisper, not—thankfully—the stage whisper he usually used), now close enough to peer at Ciri, “perhaps, a Child Surprise?”  
“Hmm,” Geralt responded.

Jaskier smiled winningly and turned to Ciri with a precise bow, the bow a Viscount might give to a Princess--not the bow a bard would give to an audience--the sort of acknowledgment that would likely pass unnoticed outside of court. “Jaskier the Bard, at your service.”

Ciri dipped her head in the appropriate response of a princess. Jaskier fidgeted a bit awkwardly. The man had the impulse control of a drunken child, but he was not unintelligent or unobservant. 

“And your name is?” he prompted. Ciri, as a Princess, was clearly unaccustomed to introducing herself. 

“Oh, uh, yes. Fiona.”

Jaskier glanced at Geralt. “Are you staying long?”

“No,” Geralt replied, before looking at Ciri and the exhausted slump of her shoulders and gave her an encouraging nudge and a small strained smile. “But we’ll likely stay long enough for the two of you to conspire against me. Same thing happened with Yennefer. All of you are too stubborn by half.”

Jaskier beamed and Ciri mirrored his expression. “Let’s get you both fed, and then we shall plot Geralt’s demise. We’ll have so much more fun than Yennefer would dare!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am just... endlessly fascinated by Jaskier being deeply privileged, and this barely brushes the surface on that. And Geralt knowing that. Yeah... I have a lot of still incoherent thoughts about this.
> 
> And Jaskier and Yennefer's incredibly stupid rivalry will work its way into anything.


End file.
